tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Calling All Engines! (segments)
Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends. They are hosted by Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby. Some of the segments were originally released on the official Fisher-Price website. Segments Really Useful Engines * Thomas (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Edward (Engines to the Rescue) * Henry (The Christmas Engines) * Gordon (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * James (Signals Crossed; US) * Percy (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Toby (The Christmas Engines) * Duck (Signals Crossed; US) * Emily (Engines to the Rescue) * Rosie (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Stephen (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Diesel (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Salty (Trouble on the Tracks) * Harvey * Paxton (Trouble on the Tracks) * Flynn * Stafford * Luke (The Thomas Way; US/UK) * Porter * Connor * Caitlin (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) The Earl's Quiz * Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) * Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK) * Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Season 13) (Engines to the Rescue) * No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines; US) * Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through (Signals Crossed; US) * Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) Who's That Engine? * Percy (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Thomas (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Hiro (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Henry (Trouble on the Tracks) * Gordon (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) Trivia * Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Sir Topham Hatt uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. * Thomas and Gordon's Really Useful Engine segments got updated on the Fisher-Price website. * During Rosie's segment two clips are edited footage; showing her rounding bends with coal trucks. Also the clip with her being painted was only shown for the Fisher-Price version. Goofs * Sir Robert Norramby asks Toby to ring his bell to scare the cows away, but he actually either blows steam or blows his whistle to scare them. * In the Emily Saves the World segment, the Earl says that the globe landed on Hiro, but it actually landed on one of his trucks. * In a closeup shot, smoke is not coming out of Thomas' funnel on his "Who's That Engine" segment. * Toby's segment states that he doesn't have a whistle, however Toby does and has used his whistle before, excluding Toby's New Whistle. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Gordon, in one shot he's pulling express coaches, the next he's pulling red branch line coaches. Gallery Meet Thomas File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:BlueMountainMystery100.png File:BlueMountainMystery101.png File:BlueMountainMystery103.png File:BlueMountainMystery206.png File:BlueMountainMystery207.png File:TimeForaStory16.png File:TimeForaStory17.png File:TimeForaStory18.png File:TimeForaStory19.png File:TimeForaStory20.png File:BlueMountainMystery208.png File:BlueMountainMystery209.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery10.png File:Thomas'Shortcut20.png File:Thomas'Shortcut52.png File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut8.png File:Thomas'Shortcut14.png File:Thomas'Shortcut75.png File:Thomas'Shortcut74.png File:Thomas'Shortcut99.png File:Thomas'Shortcut47.png Meet Edward File:EdwardtheHero2.png File:OldReliableEdward1.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!12.png File:EdwardtheHero35.jpg File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine8.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine57.png File:OldReliableEdward8.png File:OldReliableEdward10.png File:OldReliableEdward11.png File:EdwardtheHero12.png File:OldReliableEdward72.png File:OldReliableEdward73.png Meet Henry File:Henry'sHealthandSafety39.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety43.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal68.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal69.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png File:HeroOfTheRails4.png File:HeroOfTheRails5.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety13.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds10.png File:Whiff'sWish4.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal1.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal42.png Meet Gordon File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor18.png File:ExpressComingThrough13.png File:ExpressComingThrough63.png File:ExpressComingThrough1.png File:SodorSurpriseDay6.png File:Thomas'TallFriend19.png File:ExpressComingThrough58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay20.png File:ExpressComingThrough16.png File:SnowTracks91.png File:GordonRunsDry57.png File:GordonRunsDry11.png File:KingoftheRailway421.png File:KingoftheRailway420.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress15.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress16.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress59.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress17.png Meet James File:MuddyMatters13.png File:JamestotheRescue1.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink54.png File:TickledPink55.png File:TickledPink4.png File:TheSmellyKipper76.png File:TheSmellyKipper49.png File:TheSmellyKipper51.png File:TheSmellyKipper52.png File:JamestotheRescue24.png File:TheSmellyKipper53.png File:TheSmellyKipper38.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!4.png FIle:Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png Meet Percy Percy'sParcel28.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor11.png File:PercyandtheCalliope54.png File:PercyandtheCalliope59.png File:JamestotheRescue4.png File:DayoftheDiesels124.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite21.png File:DayoftheDiesels114.png File:Percy'sParcel23.png Meet Toby File:TobyandBash1.png File:SignalsCrossed115.png File:TobyandBash4.png File:TobyandBash5.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods39.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:SignalsCrossed5.png File:SignalsCrossed6.png File:SignalsCrossed7.png File:SignalsCrossed12.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TickledPink13.png File:TobyandBash12.png File:TobyandBash13.png Meet Duck File:TheThomasWay15.png File:TheThomasWay1.png File:TheThomasWay2.png File:TheThomasWay3.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches72.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches73.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches49.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches67.png File:TheThomasWay32.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:TheThomasWay21.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png Meet Harvey File:GoneFishing(episode)32.png File:GoneFishing(episode)72.png File:GoneFishing(episode)4.png File:GoneFishing(episode)30.png File:GoneFishing(episode)31.png File:GoneFishing(episode)33.png File:GoneFishing(episode)38.png File:GoneFishing(episode)45.png File:GoneFishing(episode)44.png File:GoneFishing(episode)43.png File:GoneFishing(episode)42.png File:GoneFishing(episode)49.png File:GoneFishing(episode)47.png File:GoneFishing(episode)53.png File:GoneFishing(episode)29.png File:GoneFishing(episode)28.png Meet Emily File:EmilyandDash6.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:EmilyandDash1.png File:PingyPongyPickUp39.png File:PingyPongyPickUp9.png File:PingyPongyPickUp8.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor10.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor12.png File:PingyPongyPickUp43.png File:ABloomingMess44.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png File:EmilyandDash48.png File:PingyPongyPickUp23.png File:PingyPongyPickUp32.png Meet Rosie File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png File:KingoftheRailway134.png File:SodorSurpriseDay58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay13.png File:MistyIslandRescue8.png File:SplishSplashSplosh13.png File:SplishSplashSplosh34.png File:TheThomasWay50.png File:FlashBangWallop!23.png File:SodorSurpriseDay14.png File:SplishSplashSplosh30.png File:SplishSplashSplosh54.png File:SplishSplashSplosh55.png File:Salty'sSurprise13.png File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png Meet Stephen File:KingoftheRailway362.png File:KingoftheRailway363.png File:KingoftheRailway342.png File:KingoftheRailway344.png File:KingoftheRailway364.png File:KingoftheRailway482.png File:KingoftheRailway425.png File:KingoftheRailway429.png File:KingoftheRailway383.png File:KingoftheRailway715.png File:KingoftheRailway39.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress51.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress49.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress1.png Meet Porter File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:GoneFishing(episode)13.png File:GoneFishing(episode)12.png File:AwayFromTheSea109.png File:AwayFromTheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea59.png File:AwayFromTheSea26.png File:AwayFromTheSea52.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromTheSea43.png File:AwayFromTheSea42.png File:AwayFromTheSea85.png File:AwayFromTheSea86.png File:AwayFromTheSea89.png File:AwayFromTheSea92.png File:AwayFromTheSea93.png File:AwayFromTheSea95.png File:AwayFromTheSea97.png File:AwayFromTheSea109.png File:AwayFromTheSea102.png File:AwayFromTheSea103.png Meet Caitlin File:CalmDownCaitlin1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin13.png File:CalmDownCaitlin76.png File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:CalmDownCaitlin24.png File:CalmDownCaitlin9.png File:CalmDownCaitlin11.png File:CalmDownCaitlin39.png File:CalmDownCaitlin41.png File:CalmDownCaitlin42.png File:CalmDownCaitlin2.png File:CalmDownCaitlin22.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png Meet Connor File:BillOrBen58.png File:BillOrBen59.png File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:KingoftheRailway727.png File:BillOrBen33.png File:BillOrBen37.png File:BillOrBen38.png File:BillOrBen45.png File:BillOrBen46.png File:BillOrBen48.png File:BillOrBen61.png File:BillOrBen62.png File:BillOrBen63.png File:BillOrBen64.png File:BillOrBen65.png File:BillOrBen68.png File:BillOrBen69.png File:BillOrBen71.png File:BillOrBen79.png File:BillOrBen84.png File:BillOrBen31.png File:BillOrBen60.png Meet Diesel File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png File:TickledPink19.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery39.png File:MistyIslandRescue57.png File:MistyIslandRescue75.png File:MistyIslandRescue76.png File:MistyIslandRescue79.png File:MistyIslandRescue80.png File:MistyIslandRescue83.png File:MistyIslandRescue89.png File:MistyIslandRescue54.png File:BlueMountainMystery405.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery24.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery47.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery25.png Meet Salty File:AwayFromTheSea4.png File:AwayFromTheSea15.png File:NotNowCharlie7.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromTheSea66.png File:AwayFromTheSea67.png File:AwayFromTheSea68.png File:AwayFromTheSea69.png File:AwayFromTheSea84.png File:AwayFromTheSea89.png File:AwayFromTheSea90.png File:TheSmellyKipper76.png File:KingoftheRailway199.png File:AwayFromTheSea75.png File:AwayFromTheSea16.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png File:AwayFromTheSea109.png File:GoneFishing(episode)2.png File:AwayFromTheSea23.png Meet Paxton File:GordonRunsDry9.png File:TheLostPuff56.png File:TheLostPuff25.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:TheLostPuff62.png File:BlueMountainMystery4.png File:BlueMountainMystery85.png File:BlueMountainMystery28.png File:TheLostPuff84.png File:BlueMountainMystery271.png File:BlueMountainMystery303.png File:BlueMountainMystery305.png File:BlueMountainMystery273.png File:TheLostPuff28.png Meet Stafford File:WelcomeStafford9.png File:WelcomeStafford67.png File:WelcomeStafford61.png File:WelcomeStafford31.png File:WelcomeStafford28.png File:WelcomeStafford15.png File:WelcomeStafford67.png File:WelcomeStafford64.png File:WelcomeStafford40.png Meet Luke File:BlueMountainMystery232.png File:BlueMountainMystery26.jpg File:BlueMountainMystery418.png File:BlueMountainMystery19.png File:BlueMountainMystery174.png File:BlueMountainMystery222.png File:BlueMountainMystery20.png File:BlueMountainMystery243.png File:BlueMountainMystery12.png File:BlueMountainMystery173.png File:BlueMountainMystery237.png File:BlueMountainMystery238.png The Earl's Quiz Toby's New Whistle File:Toby'sNewWhistle32.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle33.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle13.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle35.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle36.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:AskingQuestionsAnimals.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateThomas.png Tickled Pink File:TickledPink68.png File:TickledPink31.png File:TickledPink32.png File:TickledPink33.png File:TickledPink34.png File:TickledPink73.png Emily Saves the World File:EmilySavestheWorld30.png File:EmilySavestheWorld37.png File:EmilySavestheWorld44.png File:EmilySavestheWorld45.png File:EmilySavestheWorld46.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:EmilySavestheWorld49.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:EmilySavestheWorld51.png File:EmilySavestheWorld60.png File:EmilySavestheWorld61.png Express Coming Through File:ExpressComingThrough20.png File:ExpressComingThrough39.png File:ExpressComingThrough40.png Who's That Engine? Percy File:Who'sThatEnginePercy1.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy2.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy4.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy5.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy6.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificatePercy.png Thomas File:Who'sThatEngineThomas1.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas5.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas9.PNG Hiro File:WhosThatEngineHiro1.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro2.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro3.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro4.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro5.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro6.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro7.PNG Henry File:Who'sThatEngineHenry1.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry2.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry3.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry4.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry5.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry6.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry7.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry8.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry9.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry10.png Gordon File:Who'sThatEngineGordon1.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon2.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon3.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon4.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon5.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon6.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon7.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon8.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon9.png Category:Interactive Segments Category:Television Series